


no place like home

by umji



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/pseuds/umji
Summary: jieqiong, eunwoo and yebin build a pillow fort.





	no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> written for the pristin fic exchange, can also be found [ here](https://pristinexchange.dreamwidth.org/1305.html)

The dorm was eerily silent when Jieqiong got back from the airport. She’d skim read the group chat whilst she was in the car – Nayoung, Minkyung and Siyeon were off filming something, Yewon had locked herself in the studio for the day and Kyla, Kyungwon and Sungyeon were visiting family. Yebin and Eunwoo had promised they wouldn’t cause any trouble whilst everyone was gone and Minkyung had sent back several eye roll emojis in response.

It was perhaps for that reason that Jieqiong was surprised at how quiet the dorm was. After two weeks of playing with her younger siblings and being surrounded by noise on the bustling streets of Shanghai, coming back to silence felt… odd. She had missed the loud chaos of their dorm whilst she was away, there was always someone singing or Kkongie barking as someone cooked in the kitchen. It was a distraction, a way of stopping her from getting homesick. The quiet was unsettling. Even though it hadn’t even been a day, she could feel the familiar cloud of longing for home settling over her.

Jieqiong sighed as she made her way into the room she shared with Sungyeon. Ditching her suitcase by the door, she sprawled out on her bed. She was debating on whether to take a nap or not when she heard a floorboard creak right outside of her room. She lifted herself onto her elbows just in time to see Eunwoo poke her head around the door, a bright smile on her face.

“I thought I heard you get back,” Eunwoo said. “Want to come and help me and Yebin build a pillow fort?”

Jieqiong blinked. “What?”

“A pillow fort. Y’know, when you tie duvets between the table and the sofa. Perfect for those cold, winter nights or when you’re feeling lazy and just want to watch films in style,” Eunwoo said.

Jieqiong rolled her eyes and tossed one of her pillows at Eunwoo. “I know what they are. Why are you building one?”

Eunwoo caught the pillow and shrugged. “We were bored. Everyone else is out so there’s no-one to tell us not to. Besides, it was Yebin’s idea and I think she’s coming down with something because she won’t stop complaining about how warm it is so I thought I might as well indulge her. Coming?” Eunwoo waited until Jieqiong nodded before she threw the pillow back, hitting Jieqiong square in the face. “Bring your duvet cover!” She laughed as she ran away.

.

The front room was a mess by the time Jieqiong had freshened up and joined them. Yebin and Eunwoo must have rifled through all the cupboards in the dorm to ensure they had every last duvet, blanket and pillow in the place.

Yebin was lying with her eyes closed, spread out like a starfish on top of the pile. She opened one eye when Jieqiong tossed her duvet down on top of her and smiled.

“Do you really need this many blankets?” Jieqiong asked, sitting down on the sofa.

“You can never have too many blankets,” Yebin said. She coughed and Jieqiong winced. It really did sound like she was coming down with something. It was the worst possible time for her to be ill too – there was an end of year award show almost every week for the next month and she needed her voice. She made a mental note to make her some tea or something afterwards. Kyungwon had definitely bought honey the last time she’d gone on a late-night convenience store trip. Nayoung would be proud.

“We’ll soon see about that,” Eunwoo said, walking into the room with her hands full of hair ties and grips. “Get your ass up Kang Yebin, we have a pillow fort to build.”

Yebin rolled off of the blanket pile and onto her feet. “I was thinking we drape the blankets over the sofas to make the top of the fort and use the duvets as cushioning underneath,” She said. “Pass me a hair tie?”

“Nayoung unnie isn’t going to be impressed with this mess,” Jieqiong said, taking the other end of a blanket from Yebin as she tried to work out the best way to fix it to the sofa.

“That’s why we need to make a really good fort,” Yebin said. “It’ll be so good she’ll forget to be mad. Besides, we’ll clean it all up. Eventually.”

“Right,” Jieqiong said, sharing a look with Eunwoo who snickered behind a pillow.

Progress was slow at first – it was really damn hard to attach the blankets with just hair ties and grips but none of them wanted to go and get the cellotape from the kitchen because even if Nayoung got back and wasn’t mad about the fort, she would definitely not be impressed with the tape stuck to all of their furniture. They got into the swing of things eventually, with Eunwoo and Jieqiong taking on the main brunt of the building whilst Yebin took some medicine and had a nap on the sofa.

“Done!” Eunwoo said, tossing the last blanket into the fort. “We need mood lighting.”

Jieqiong turned off the main light and Yebin went around switching on all the lamps. It looked pretty cosy. Jieqiong was impressed.

“You know, I think we’ve done a pretty good job here,” Eunwoo said. “I’ll get the snacks.”

“I’ll make the tea,” Jieqiong said, following Eunwoo into the kitchen.

“I’ll choose the film!” Yebin called after them. “And don’t forget to change into your pyjamas!”

.

It was much, much later when the others got back. Kyungwon arrived first, raising her eyebrows at them before she headed into the kitchen. Then Sungyeon, Kyla and Yewon, who immediately went to put their pyjamas on and join them. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but it was warm and relaxing and Jieqiong could feel all of the tension that had been hanging over her head earlier slowly seeping away. The noise, the laughter, the smell of food cooking in the kitchen… there was no way that she could feel homesick. Not when she had all of these distractions. The best kind of distractions.

By the time Nayoung, Siyeon and Minkyung got back, they were on their third film of the day and Jieqiong could feel herself beginning to tire. Eunwoo couldn’t stop yawning beside her and Yebin had been quietly snoring for the past half hour.

“What are you all doing?” Nayoung asked. She looked amused at the sight of them all huddled together. Siyeon dropped her coat onto the sofa and climbed in on top of them. It was like a puppy pile. Nayoung just sighed, looking more amused than anything else.

“You’re squashing my leg,” Eunwoo complained.

“Don’t wake Yebin unnie,” Kyla said, pointing over to where Yebin was curled up in the corner of the fort, somehow sleeping through all of the fuss.

“Is she alright?” Minkyung asked.

“She’s coming down with something,” Jieqiong said. “She’s had a nap, some medicine and I made her some tea with honey.”

Nayoung nodded. “Maybe try and keep the noise down then.”

"The world could be ending and she still wouldn't wake up," Yewon murmured, giggling as Siyeon made a moustache out of Yebin's hair. 

“Do you want to join us?” Eunwoo asked. “I’m sure if we shuffle up we can make some room.”

“Maybe later,” Nayoung said.

“Yeah, when you’ve all gone to bed. Unnies take the pillow fort,” Minkyung said, shooting finger guns at them.

“Nu-uh, I’m not letting you take credit for all of this work,” Eunwoo said.

“Stop being loud and let Yebin rest,” Nayoung said ushering Minkyung into the kitchen. “Maybe take Yebin into her room? We can deal with all of this in the morning.”

It took three attempts to wake Yebin up and another fifteen minutes before they hauled her into her room, taking her duvet from the fort and tucking her into bed. Jieqiong couldn’t help but smile as Yebin waved them off, still half asleep, and snuggled into her duvet.

“It’s good to have you back,” Eunwoo said, slinging an arm over Jieqiong’s shoulder. “We were missing our partner in crime.”

Jieqiong laughed. She was tired and ready for bed, but she was happy. There wasn’t anywhere else she wanted to be. “It’s good to be back,” She said, letting Eunwoo pull her back into the front room and towards the pillow fort.


End file.
